Two years after His Last Vow
by hedgehog flying a TARDIS
Summary: Johnlock. John first confesses his feelings to Sherlock.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic so if you don't mind reviewing, I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or the characters**

**Image credit: **div xmlns:cc=" /ns#" about=" . /free_stock_image/flaming-heart-jpg"a rel="cc:attributionURL" property="cc:attributionName" href=" . /free_stock_image/flaming-heart-jpg"freeimageslive / Prawny/a / a rel="license" href=" /licenses/by/3.0/"CC BY 3.0/a/divTwo years after "His Last Vow"

John walks into 221B Baker Street, looking very nervous. He finds Sherlock experimenting with different chemicals and how they affect toenails. John clears his throat. Sherlock looks up.

"John! I thought you, Mary, and your daughter, what was her name again?"

"Lily," John replies, tense.

"I thought you, Mary, and Lily were on vacation in Ireland."

"I left Mary."

"You _what_? I thought you and Mary were getting along great."

"That's not the point, Sherlock."

"But why?"

"The _point _is that I came here for a reason."

Sherlock looks up, suddenly hopeful, while John looks down, embarrassed.

"I've felt this way for a long time," starts John.

"And?"

"And I didn't know what it was that I was feeling until a week ago, when I decided to leave Mary…" He trails off.

"What have you been feeling?"

As an answer, John leans in to kiss Sherlock. Startled, Sherlock pulls away. John looks up, tears in his eyes, and rushes out of the room. Sherlock goes over to look out the window and sees John sitting on the steps of 221B Baker Street with his face in his hands, crying.

Right then, Molly walks by, sees John, and sits next to him, comforting him. After a few minutes, Molly turns around and glares at the window Sherlock is looking through. She helps John up and the two of them walk away.

Sherlock sits down, blinking back tears of his own. He knows exactly what Molly will say to him the next time she sees him. He never meant to hurt John. That was the opposite of what he wanted. He was just taken by surprise. He knew what John was feeling and he felt the exact same way.

Sherlock Holmes grabs his coat and scarf, puts them on, and goes to find Molly.

When he finds her at the hospital, he prepares himself for the assault of words and walks through the door.

"How could you do that to John! John, who is your best friend."

"I know. I made a mistake."

"You certainly did, Sherlock. You really messed up this time."

"I know. I need your help to fix this."

Molly looks at Sherlock, doubtful.

"Please, Molly. You're the only one I trust with this. I want to make this right with John. I know how he feels and I feel the same way. I just have no idea how to tell him."

"Sherlock Holmes, sometimes you're an idiot."

"So you'll help?"

"Yes, I'll help."

At John and Mary's house, John is clearing out the last of his things. Molly walks in.

"Need some help?"

"I'm fine. I have no idea where I'll stay, since Baker Street is out, but I'll manage.

"About that, Sherlock didn't mean what you thought he meant. He was just taken by surprise."

"Why didn't he come here himself?"

"I did," says Sherlock, walking into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Molly walks out of the room.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull away like that."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, John. That was never my intent. I was just taken by surprise and, quite frankly astounded. I thought you and Mary were and would always be in love. Whenever anyone assumed we were dating, you always corrected them and so I thought you were repulsed by that idea. I solve crimes for a living, John, not read people's feelings. I don't have the faintest idea of what to do or what to say in the type of scenario you put me in earlier in the kitchen. If I had to repeat what happened then, I most certainly would not have pulled away like that. John, I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Sherlock looks up apologetically.

As an answer, John leans in to kiss Sherlock again. This time Sherlock doesn't pull away, but enjoys it.

"One question, can I move back in with you? I currently don't have anywhere to live."

"Of course. How could I say no?"

John picks up his stuff, takes Sherlock's hand, and they both walk toward their new life together at 221B Baker Street.


End file.
